GAIJIN
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis muda berdarah campuran Jepang/Indonesia. Kehidupan Hinata berbeda jauh dengan di Indonesia, dia menemukan Perbedaan dua budaya antara Jepang dan Indonesia. Di jepang dia sering mendapat tindakan "RASISME" dari teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan oleh orang jepang sendiri. Dia ingin menunukan bahwa GAIJIN itu tak kalah dengan warga asli Jepang.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IS BEAUTIFUL?!  
**  
Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina a.k.a NaraGirl  
Genre : Romance / Angst  
Pair : NaruHina and Other  
Rating : T  
Warning : TYPO, ABAL, OOC.

Dipagi hari yang cerah namun sedikit mendung, Hinata berdiri sendirian dihalte dekat rumahnya untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ternyata beginilah rasanya hidup di Jepang khususnya kota yang tak pernah tidur yaitu Tokyo. Cuaca Tokyo hari ini begitu dingin. Hinata melilitkan syal merah tebal dilehernya. Jari-jemarinya tertutup oleh saku jaket tebal yang ia kenakan. Setidaknya hal kecil itu sedikit menghangatkan tubuh Hinata. Gadis cantik berambut panjang ini masih belum terbiasa dan beradaptasi dengan kebiasaan orang Jepang, kehidupan orang jepang dan tentunya Cuaca ekstrim yang ia rasakan di Jepang. Hyuuga Hinata, ia adalah seorang gadis sekaligus anak dari pernikahan campuran antara Indonesia dan Jepang. Ayah Hinata adalah orang asli jepang sedangkan ibunya asli orang Indonesia. Akibat penikahan campuran inilah fisik Hinata agak berbeda dengan orang jepang kebanyakan. Dia tak begitu tinggi, kulitnya agak kecoklatan, matanya lebar dan hidungnya tak begitu mancung tapi dia terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Kepindahan Hinata ke Jepang karena ayahnya kembali ditugaskan ke negara asalnya. Ayah Hinata adalah Direktur sebuah perusahaan transportasi terkenal di Jepang. Tak hanya Hinata, ibunya juga ikut pergi bersama ayah dan dirinya. Mungkin selamanya Hinata akan tinggal di Jepang dan akan jarang sekali berkunjung ke Indonesia.

Hinata masih sabar menunggu kedatangan bis kota yang sejalur dengan sekolah barunya. Mata Hinata tak henti-hentinya melihat sekeliling halte dengan berbagai aktivitas penduduk Tokyo yang begitu ramai. Tak sengaja, Hinata melihat seorang anak muda mendekati Halte dengan sepeda kayuhnya. Selain itu, ia juga memakai seragam SMA yang sama persis dengan seragam yang Hinata kenakan sekarang. Anak muda itu memarkir sepeda kayuhnya didekat Halte tanpa dikunci atau apapun. Ahh Hinata ingat ini Jepang bukan Indonesia yang banyak pencurian dimana-mana. Walaupun begitu, Hinata sangat mencintai negara dimana ibunya tinggal. Orang-orangnya yang selalu ramah, makanan yang enak serta beberapa kejailan teman-teman pribuminya. Banyak sekali kebahagiaan yang Hinata rasakan disana. Hinata ingin sekali kembali ke Indonesia. Pikiran Hinata kembali ke anak muda berambut kuning mencolok yang ada disekitarnya. Anak muda berambut kuning itu duduk jauh diujung bangku yang Hinata duduki. Earphone yang menutupi telinganya membuat anak itu tampak keren dimata Hinata. Hinata terkejut ketika mereka saling bertatapan tanpa sengaja. Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu namun anak muda itu terlihat begitu cuek. Hinata menghela nafas mencoba untuk melegakan pikirannya. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka menunggu, namun bisa masih belum datang. Seorang wanita tiba-tiba berjalan menuju Hinata, ia memberikan sebuah selebaran lalu pergi begitu saja. Hinata tampak penasaran dan mencoba mengecek apa isi selebaran itu. Ternyata isi dari selebaran itu adalah promo harga operasi plastik. Setiap jenis operasi plastik memiliki harga yang tergolong murah. Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Operasi plastik? memangnya siapa yang mau melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Apa maksudnya memberi selebaran ini padaku, apa menurutnya wajahku tidak cantik!" Hinata ngoceh dan marah sendirian. Dia menyobek-nyobek kertas selebaran yang ia bawa.

Pria muda berambut kuning dengan nama dada "Uzumaki Naruto" diseragamnya sedikit memperhatikan Hinata yang marah-marah tak jelas. Naruto baru pertama kali ini melihat seorang gadis yang tinggal di Jepang terlihat begitu marah hanya karena diberi selebaran iklan promo seputar opreasi plastik. Biasanya, gadis-gadis Jepang kegirangan karena medapat promo murah operasi plastik. Beberapa hari kemudian mereka akan berbondong-bondong mengunjungi klinik yang memasang promo tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin melakukan operasi plastik?" celetuk Naruto.

Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Pandangannya begitu tak bersahabat. Hinata kesal dan benci mendengar pertanyaan konyol pria asing ini. Pertanyaan itu memiliki dua makna bagi Hinata. Pertama, dia bertanya karena memang ingin bertanya atau bertanya tapi memiliki maksud tersembunyi didalam pertanyaannya. Namun Hinata lebih percaya dengan anggapan keduanya, kalau pria ini sebenarnya meledek dan pertanyaannya itu terkesan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan operasi plastik.

"Memang kenapa aku harus operasi plastik? Aku lebih menghargai kecantikan alami daripada kecantikan palsu buatan manusia". Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sinis.

"Kau akan sulit menjalani hidup di Jepang" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku seorang imigran dan fisiku juga berbeda dengan kalian maka masyarakat jepang tidak menerima perbedaan itu?"

Naruto diam seribu serta bahasa menatap Hinata penuh arti. Akhirnya , bis yang mereka tunggu datang. Hinata tak ragu masuk kedalam bis tanpa memperdulikan Naruto. Langkah, Hinata di ikuti oleh Naruto secara perlahan, bukan maksud untuk membuntutinya tapi Naruto memang satu sekolah dengan Hinata. Hinata mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke semua bangku yang ada didalam Bis. Hanya tersisa satu kursi, itupun bersebelahan dengan gadis SMA lainnya. Lagi-lagi Hinata menemukan seseorang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan dirinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata duduk bersebalahan dengan gadis itu. Ia mencoba tersenyum ramah, namun sayang bukan sebuah senyuman yang Hinata dapatkan tetapi sebuah tatapan sinis dari gadis itu. Beda lagi dengan hal yang dialami Naruto, dia tak mendapatkan tempat duduk, jadi dia terpaksa berdiri didekat Hinata. Naruto merasa sedikit prihatin dengan kejadian yang menimpa Hinata. Dia sudah menduga, kalau Hinata yang merupakan seorang gadis imigran pasti akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini di Jepang. Masyarakat Jepang tak mudah untuk menerima seseorang dengan perbedaan fisik dan kulit bahkan sebagian besar masyarakat Jepang menganggap penampilan fisik adalah segalanya. Gadis-gadis muda di Jepang lebih memilih mendapatkan hadiah operasi plastik daripada sebuah mobil mewah dihari ulang tahunnya. Di jepang orang tak cantik tak mudah mendapatkan kerja, bergaul maupun pasangan hidup. Bahkan banyak sekali Imigran yang tak betah tinggal di Jepang karena tekanan-tekanan yang didapatkan. Apalagi menyangkut masalah fisik. Walaupun Naruto orang Jepang, namun Naruto sangat membenci tindakan tak manusiawi seperti ini. Bukankah semua manusia itu sama, tak peduli bagaimana latar belakang dan ras mereka.

"Bertahanlah, abaikan orang-orang seperti mereka agar kau tak tertekan" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata hanya melihat Naruto sesaat lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

ooOOoo

Lima belas menit berlalu, Hinata dan Naruto sudah sampai disekolah. Hinata tersenyum lebar ketika melihat tulisan sekolah diatas dua tiang gerbang utama "Horikosihi Gakuen" sekolah yang dia impi-impikan sejak dulu. Horikushi Gakuen adalah sekolah yang memiliki standart tinggi di Jepang, bahkan salah satu sekolah terbaik di dunia. Tak bisa sembarang orang yang bisa memasuki sekolah ini, hanya orang berotak cerdas, jenius serta kaya yang bisa masuk ke sekolah elite ini. Hinata berotak jenius dan ayah Hinata adalah Direktur perusahaan transportasi terkenal di Jepang jadi masuk ke sekolah ini sama sekali bukan hal yang mustahil untuknya. Peraturan di sekolah ini juga sangat ketat, seorang murid laki-laki dan perempuan tak boleh saling bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama hanya sekedarnya saja. Jika ketahuan pacaran, maka mereka harus putus. Bila tidak mau putus maka akan dikeluarkan dan banyak lagi aturan-aturan ketat lainnya. Horikushi Gakuen juga terkenal dengan sekolahnya para artis-artis terkenal di Jepang. Jadi banyaknya bodyguard diluar kelas bukan hal yang asing dan aneh lagi disekolah ini. Tanpa ragu Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, perasaannya begitu senang. Sedangkan Naruto selalu memperhatikan Hinata dari belakang. Entah kenapa Naruto selalu memperhatikan gerak gerik Hinata. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, matanya terpaku melihat Hinata memasuki ruang guru. Dalam hati kecilnya, Naruto berharap gadis itu akan sekelas dengannya agar dia bisa melindunginya karena mulai hari ini dia akan mendapat tekanan-tekanan dari sekitarnya khususnya teman perempuannya.

ooOOoo

Suasana kelas 2-5 di sekolah Horikosihi Gakuen tak ramai seperti sekolah menengah pada umumnya. Seluruh murid membuka buku mata pelajaran dan memfokuskan otaknya hanya untuk hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan akademik. Tapi hal ini tidak berlaku untuk seorang anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia lebih memilih menggambar daripada membaca tulisan-tulisan hitam diatas putih yang begitu terlihat membosankan. Sketsa wajah dari tangan trampil Naruto mulai nampak, iya dia menggambar wajah seorang gadis berambut hitam keunguannya yang ia jumpai beberapa menit lalu. Sreeegg! Sang wali kelas membuka pintu, dia masuk kedalam dibuntuti oleh seorang gadis manis berambut panjang.

"Gadis itu?! Syukurlah dia sekelas denganku" ucap Naruto penuh kelegaan.

"Anak-anak, kalian kedatangan teman baru dari Indonesia. Dia keturunan Jepang campuran Indonesia. Aku harap kalian memperlakukannya dengan baik" Ucap wali kelas.

"Baik sensei" siswa kelas 2-5 mengatakan kalimat itu secara bersamaan.

"Hinata, duduklah dibangku kosong itu. Nama teman sebangkumu adalah Temari jadi baik-baiklah kalian berdua".

"Aku mengerti Sensei" jawab Hinata dengan perasaan Senang.

Hinata berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh guru sekaligus wali kelasnya. Hinata tersentak serta tak percaya melihat anak muda dihalte adalah teman sekelasnya. Naruto mengedarkan senyum kepada Hinata namun Hinata tak membalas senyuman itu malah semakin menenggelamkan dagunya kedalam syal tebal merahnya. Hinata sedikit tak nyaman bangkunya ada disamping anak muda berambut kuning ini. Naruto terus memandang Hinata namun Hinata mengabaikan pandangannya. Mata Indah Hinata beralih ke Temari teman sebangkunya.

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Hinata. Temari memadang Hinata dengan tatapan Sinis. Dia tak mau menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Kau sudah melihat nama dadaku kan? Kenapa kau masih bertanya".

"Ah iya maafkan aku" Hinata berucap maaf dengan tampang memelas. Sejenak ia berfikir kenapa orang-orang yang ia temui sama sekali tak bersikap ramah kepadanya.

"Dasar Gaijin!" Ucap Temari dengan nada diskriminatif.

Perasaan Hinata terhenyak saat dia di panggil "Gaijin" oleh teman sebangkunya. Namun Hinata tak mengerti maksud dari panggilan temannya dengan sebutan "Gaijin" tapi Hinata yakin ini bukan merupakan julukan positif tapi negatif. Entah darimana Hinata memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Kretek! Naruto mendorong kursinya kebelakang, dia maju beberapa langkah dan berhenti dibangku Hinata.

"Hei kau si muka jelek. Jangan sembarangan memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan "Gaijin" kau pikir tampang jelek sepertimu bukan seorang alien. Kaulah "Gaijin" yang sebenarnya itu adalah kau. Dia hidup di kota Jepang jadi dia juga warga Jepang!".ucap Naruto berapi-api kepada Temari.

Gaijin adalah kependekan dari _gaikoku _(外国) atau 'negara lain' dan jin berasal dari _hitojin _(人) atau 'orang'. Tidak ada orang asing yang memilih untuk dipanggil gaijin, tetapi ini sudah umum, meski masih mengandung ketidakpantasan. Konon, kata gaijin dipopulerkan epik Heike Monogatari pada abad ke-13. Dalam bahasa Inggris, terjemahan langsungnya adalah _alien_. Dunia keimigrasian menggunakan kata ini, yang artinya _non-__citizen_ atau _foreigner. _

Braaaaak! Temari menggebrak mejanya. "Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau menyebutku alien. Kau sudah gila?!"

"Kenapa, kau tersinggung karena aku menyebutmu Gaijin?! Aku benci dengan orang-orangjepang yang memiliki pikiran sempit sepertimu. Kita sebagai tuan rumah harus bersikap baik kepada seorang pendatang bukan malah mendiskriminasi mereka. Wajahmulah yang seperti alien!. Aku bertaruh kau cantik karena operasi plastik kan?! Kecantikan palsu seperti itu yang kau banggakan!"

Teriakan Naruto dan Temari menjadi pusat perhatian teman sekelasnya termasuk guru sekaligus walikelas mereka yang sedang menerangkan materi didepan kelas. Temari terdiam lalu tiba-tiba dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Temari begitu sakit hati dengan ucapan Naruto, tangisan temari semakin menjadi-jadi karena orang yang mengejeknya adalah orang yang ia sukai secara diam-diam selama ini.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Temari sehingga membuatnya menangis?" ucap Guru Kakashi keheranan dengan tingkah anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran!" Naruto mengucapkan pembelaan terhadap dirinya sendiri secara angkuh.

"Uzumaki Naruto, berdiri didepan kelas dan angkat kedua tanganmu!"

Naruto nyegir kuda melihat Kakashi, ia ngeloyor begitu saja kedepan kelas dan menjalankan hukuman Kakashi. Selang beberapa menit aktifitas belajar mengajar kembali normal. Hinata menatap sendu kearah Naruto. Entah kenapa dia begitu merasa bersalah dan mulai menyalahkan diri sendiri.

ooOOOoo

Bel istirahat menggema diseluruh Kelas Horikoshi Gakuen. Jam pelajaran Kakashi Sensei sudah selesai. Semua anak berhamburan keluar, termasuk Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya. Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, dia ingin segera menemui Naruto untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta maaf padanya. Namun, keinginan Hinata terhenti ketika lima orang teman perempuan sekelasnya menghadang langkah Hinata. Ada perasaan takut yang hinggap dihati Hinata tapi dia tak boleh menyerah. Lima orang teman sekelasnya memandang hinata dengan tatapan benci. Jijik dan sedikit menakutkan Namun ada salah satu diantara mereka yang melihat seksama kearah Hinata dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tak menyangka kita kedatangan seorang Gaijin. Lihat kulitnya gelap sekali, hidungnya juga tidak mancung. Dia benar-benar seorang Gaijin" Ucap Temari.

Gelak tawa membahana diseluruh ruangan. Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan berusaha melanjutkan langkah kakinya tapi para perempuan itu selalu menghalangi kemana Hinata melangkah. Rasa marah yang luar biasa muncul didepan

"Kau sama sekali tak cantik tapi kau penuh percaya diri datang ke sekolah ini. Kau pikir dengan wajah seperti itu kau bisa mendapatkan teman disini hahaha". Sekarang gadis bernama Ino Yamanaka ikut menindasnya. Hinata masih diam dan berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Lihat mata anak ini begitu bulat dan lebar, aku jadi penasaran dimana dia melakukan operasi plastik kelopak mata sebagus ini? Seharusnya dia juga melakukan operasi plastic diseluruh bagian wajahnya agar tampil lebih cantik" seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata sangat penasaran dengan keindahan mata Hinata.

Mendengar kata operasi plastik membuat Hinata berang. Dia paling benci ada wanita yang menyebut kata itu didepannya. Kejadian ini membuat Hinata merubah total pandangannya tentang negara berbudaya seperti Jepang. Apa seperti inilah tingkah anak muda di Jepang. Tentu saja kejadian seperti ini tak pernah ada di Indonesia.

"Dengar, aku tak pernah melakukan operasi plastik kelopak mata seperti yang kau bicarakan. Lebih baik aku jelek tapi alami daripada cantik tapi palsu. Apa wajah cantik kalian juga hasil operasi plastic! Aku ingin membuktikannya?!" ujar Hinata geram. Hinata mencubit dan menarik sekuat tenaga hidung mancung gadis berambut merah dan panjang yang memiliki nama Karin. Karin berteriak kesakitan bahkan hampir menangis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Berani-beraninya Gaijin sepertimu menyentuh tubuhku!"

PLAAK! Temari menampar pipi Hinata. Hal ini memmbuat Hinata menghentikan tindakannya terhadap Karin. Ino dan Karin mulai memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan menyeret Hinata kesuatu tempat.

"Bawa dia. Kita harus memberinya pelajaran. Berani-beraninya seorang Gaijin melawan warga asli jepang yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya!"

"Tunggu sebentar, lepaskan aku! Cepat lepaskan aku!

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

**GAIJIN / PART 2 **

**Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina a.k.a NaraGirl****  
****Genre : Romance / Angst****  
****Pair : NaruHina and Other****  
****Rating : T****  
****Warning : TYPO, ABAL, OOC, AGAK BERBEDA. FF INI HANYA TERINSPIRASI DARI BEBERAPA KEJADIAN DAN FAKTA KEBUDAYAAN YANG ADA DIJEPANG. KECUALI BUDAYA OPERASI PLASTIK YANG AKU AMBIL DARI BUDAYA KOREA.****  
**

"Tunggu sebentar, lepaskan aku! Cepat lepaskan aku!

Hinata terus meronta dan berusaha untuk memisahkan kedua lengannya dari tangan dua orang temannya, namun sayang usahanya sia-sia. Cengkraman temannya lebih kuat daripada tenanganya. Hinata pasrah dan menyerah untuk melarikan diri. Dia masih tak mengerti kenapa teman-teman barunya bersikap seperti ini kepadanya, kenapa warga asing mengalami tindak rasisme dan diskriminasi dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Jika dia mengalami hal ini, pastidi luar sana banyak orang asing yang mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Bagi Hinata ini semua sangat tak adil, bukankah manusia itu sama tak peduli apapun warna kulitnya atau dimana dia berasal. Hinata tak menyangka di negara Jepang yang terkenal maju dan memilki penduduk yang pintar ternyata masih mewarisi sikap purbakalanya. Hinata semakin rindu pada Indonesia yang merupakan tanah kelahiran Ibunya. Walaupun Indonesia merupakan negara berkembang namun disana ia merasa lebih nyaman. Penduduk asli Indonesia selalu menyapanya dengan ramah bahkan teman-temannya sangat menyukainya. Kemanapun Hinata pergi, disanalah ia merasa rumah sendiri karena penduduknya yang selalu ramah. Tak sepatutnya seorang tamu diperlakukan seperti ini oleh tuan rumahnya. Temari, Ino dan Tenten membawa Hinata kesebuah gudang tua sekolah yang berada dekat di toilet pria. Cat gedung ini terlihat usang dan mengelupas. Ino dan Karin, mendorong Hinata dengan kasar. Tubuh Hinata yang mungil tak mampun menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kau tinggal saja disini. Aku benci gaijin sepertimu!" ucap Karin.

Braak! Pintu gudang tua nan lembap dan gelap, ditutp secara kasar oleh Karin. Gelap, benar-benar gelap. Gudang ini terdapat banyak sekali tumpukan buku, bangku bekas, meja bekas dan beberapa kerajinan tangan siswa. Hinata taku dengan tempat seperti ini, dia tak mau lama-lama berada ditempat menyeramkan ini. Hinata berlari menuju pintu, ia menggedor-nggedor pintu sekuat tenanga memohon untuk dikeluarkan.

"Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini, aku mohon keluarkan aku!" pinta Hinata namun sayang tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar teriakannya. Ino dan yang lain sudah meninggalkannya.

Hinata tak lagi berniat untuk berteriak. Percuma, sekencang apapun suaranya berteriak tak akan ada orang yang menolongnya. Walaupun ini jam istirahat namun sangat mustahil jika ada seseorang yang memilih buang air besar dikamar mandi lama nan kotor. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali diam dan pasrah. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di sebuah tumpukan kursi bekas yang sudah usang dan menjadi sarang laba-laba liar. Matanya memperhatikan kemana tikus-tikus kecil berkeliaran dan berlari-lari disekitarnya. Biasanya Hinata akan berteriak jika ia melihat hewan pengerat ini namun untuk kali ini Hinata terus berdiam diri. Dia linglung, ketakutan terhadap tikus telah musnah karena dia memiliki ketakutan yang lebih besar.

"Siapapun itu tolonglah aku" gumam Hinata.

ooOOOoo

Naruto berbaring santai di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak diatas atap gedung kelas berlantai tiga. Sekolah nomer satu di Jepang ini terdiri dari gabungan sekolah dasar, sekolah menengah pertama, sekolah menengah atas dan perguruan tinggi bernamakan Horikoshi Gakuen. Sekoah ini juga begitu luas dan lebar. Tak ada sekolah impian bagi anak-anak Jepang kecuali Horikoshi Gakuen. Angin sepo-sepoi menerjang wajah dan tubuh Naruto, agak dingin namun karena masih ada pancaran sinar matahari membuat Naruto merasa hangat. Naruto meletakan lengan tangan kanannya diatas wajah agar sinar tak menembus matanya. Disini ia berniat untuk tidur dan menyendiri dari hiruk pikuk keramaian yang ada disekolah. Ia bosan dikejar-kejar oleh segerombolan anak perempuan di sekolahnya. Ada yang memberinya kue tiap hari di loker barangnya, ada yang mengiriminya surat cinta bahkan yang paling ekstrim gadis-gadis itu menguntit Naruto sampai dirumah. Gadis seperti mereka sama sekali bukan tipe gadis idealnya. Naruto memejamkan mata, ia berusaha untuk tidur namun bayang-bayang Hinata selalu menghantuinya. Naruto merasa kasihan kepada Hinata, pertama kali ia masuk sekolah tapi sudah di olok-olok seperti itu. Naruto sama sekali tak paham dengan cara pikir orang Jepang.

"Ini semua benar-benar menggelikan" ujarnya.

Teng...teng...teng...teng. Bel pertanda jam pelajaran kembali dilaksanakan menggema diseluruh sekolah. Naruto bangun dari tidurnya diselimuti dengan rasa malas. Sebenarnya Naruto tak begitu suka dengan sekolah ini. Dia menganggap Horikoshi Gakuen adalah penjara namun berkedok sekolah ternama. Para siswa dijejali oleh peraturan-peraturan ketat yang menurut orang tua itu terbaik namun tidak untuk anak muda seusianya. Aturan yang Naruto benci adalah dilarangnya siswa Horikoshi Gakuen untuk berpacaran dengan alasan agar siswa lebih fokus pada kegiatan sekolah. Bagi Naruto, Cinta adalah anugrah dari Tuhan, kalau siswa itu memang benar-benar pintar walaupun pacaran pasti nilai mereka akan tetap stabil. Peraturan seperti itu benar-benar konyol. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, semua anak sudah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Begitupula dengannya, namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di mata Naruto. Hinata sama sekali tak tampak di kelas. Naruto memperhatikan tiga serangkai gadis plastik yang tertawa puas. Naruto yakin, Hinata dibawa ke suatu tempat oleh mereka. Naruto kembali berdiri, ia tak ragu untuk bertanya pada temari dan kawan-kawan tentang keberadaan Hinata.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Hinata? Aku tidak tahu dan itu sama sekali bukan urusanku" jawab Temari. Braaak! Naruto menggebrak meja Temari begitu keras.

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal telah memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu" ancam Naruto, lalu ia bergegas meninggalkan tiga gadis gila itu untuk mencari Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kenapa kau sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanku. Aku begitu menyukaimu bahkan aku mempercantik wajahku hanya karena aku ingin kau melihatku. Aku lebih cantik dari Hinata tapi kenapa kau begitu perhatian padanya?" teriak Temari.

Seluruh teman sekelasnya menoleh dan memperhatikan dirinya. Naruto menghentikan langkah, ia membalikkan badan dan memandang Temari dari atas sampai bawah. Senyum kecil tersungging jelas diwajahnya, namun senyuman Naruto itu merupakan senyum yang meremehkan dan menganggap orang seperti Temari tak pantas ada di dunia ini.

"Kau memang cantik tapi sayang aku tak tertarik dengan kecantikan plastik!" ucap Naruto.

Jleeebb! Kata-kata Naruto begitu menusuk dihati Temari. Hatinya sangat sakit dan perih mendengar perkataan sadis dari Naruto untuknya. Temari menangis tersedu-sedu, Ino dan Karin berusha untuk menenangkan Temari. Tak hanya Temari, teman sekelasnya juga terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto. Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain. Naruto tak peduli pandangan orang lain terhadapnya. Ia kemudian bergegas mencari Hinata diseluruh lokasi di Sekolah. Naruto berlari menyusuri semua tempat dan bangunan yang ada di sekolah, namun sejauh ini Naruto belum menemukan Hinata. Naruto merasa sedikit frustasi, dalam hati ia bertanya kemana perginya gadis itu. Naruto duduk dipinggiran bangku taman sekolah, dia mencoba berfikir lokasi sekolah mana lagi yang belum ia datangi. Naruto terhenyak, ia ingat bahwa masih ada sebuah gudang kecil di belakang sekolah didekat toilet lama murid pria. Naruto berlari secepat mungkin, ia yakin Hinata ada disana. Sesampainya di gudang Naruto melihat sebuah kayu panjang yang diselotkan diantara genggaman pintu gudang. Naruto membuang kayu itu secara kasar serta menyelinap masuk kedalam gudang.

"Uhuk...uhuk...!" debu yang terlalu banyak diruang gelap nan pengap ini membuat Naruto terbatuk bahkan sedikit mengalami sesak nafas. Tepat didepan matanya, terlihat Hinata yang terkulai lemas namun masih sadar. "Hinata, apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Naruto-kun, hikz...hikz..." ucap Hinata sambil menangis.

Hal yang membuat Naruto kaget adalah ketika Hinata memeluk dirinya begitu erat. Naruto bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan disaat seorang gadis memeluknya seperti ini. Sedikit agak ragu Naruto juga membalas pelukan Hinata. Wajahnya memerah, Naruto memarahi dirinya sendiri kenapa disaat seperti ini sempat-sempatnya ia tersipu malu. Seharusnya ia turut prihatin dengan keadaan Hinata. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk terlarut dalam situasi romantis seperti ini. Hinata harus dibawa ke klinik sekolah.

"Hinata ayo kita ke klinik sekolah, kau harus diperiksa. Pegangan yang erat" ucap Naruto cemas.

Hinata merangkul tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Hanya dengan cara menggendong seperti ini, Naruto bisa kuat membawa Hinata sampai ke klinik. Hinata merasa begitu tenang dan nyaman berada di punggung Naruto. Minyak wangi khas berbau mint tertcium disekujur tubuh pria ini. Dadanya yang bidang, tubuhnya yang kekar, wajah yang tampan serta baik hati membuat Hinata berfikir, pasti Naruto menjadi idaman semua siswi di sekolah. Dia tak mau melepaskan rangkulannya dari tubuh Naruto. Hinata ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

"Naruto-kun, lambatkanlah langkahmu" ucap Hinata.

"Kenapa? kau harus cepat diperiksa" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku sudah baikan. Tolong lambatkanlah langkahmu, aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama lagi bersama Naruto-kun" .

Naruto sedikit tak percaya jika Hinata bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu. Bukan perasaan jengkel yang Naruto rasakan karena ia harus menggendong Hinata lebih lama namun sebaliknya, ada perasaan luar biasa yang Naruto rasakan bersama Hinata. Perasaan bahagia, nyaman, gugup dan jantungnya juga berdetak tak beraturan saat berada didekat Hinata. Dia baru pertama kali ini merasakan perasaan seperti itu kepada seorang wanita. Naruto mengabulkan permintaan Hinata dan melambatkan langkah kakinya.

ooOOoo

Naruto dan Hinata tidak kembali kedalam kelas, namun mereka berhenti di taman sekolah. Mereka berdua tak berniat unruk mengikuti pelajaran hari ini untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Hinata tampak terlihat masih shock, dengan kejadian yang menimpanya. Gadis ini sama sekali tak menyangka jika hidupnya di Jepang akan setragis ini. Jika Hinata mau, ia bisa mengadu hal ini pada ayahnya bahkan tiga orang temannya itu bisa dipenjarakan oleh ayahnya dengan tuduhan penyekapan. Namun Hinata tak mau seperti itu, Hinata ingin menghadapi cobaan ini sendiri. Jika ia terus bergantung pada orang tua, lalu bagaimana ia akan menjalani kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Daun-daun maple yang berwarna merah dan orange berguguran disekitar mereka. Hinata sangat menyukai musim gugur, karena bagi Hinata dimusim gugur ia bisa melihat lukisan Tuhan disetiap helai dedaunan yang ada di Jepang. Warna merah, kuning, orange pada daun membuat suasana kota menjadi lebih berwarna. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menjepret setiap objek yang menurutnya bagus yang ada disekitar taman sekolah. Ponsel Naruto sekarang mengarah pada sosok Hinata.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Naruto

"Iya, ada apa?"

Jepret! Naruto memotret wajah Hinata, namun Hinata sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan padanya. Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil jepretan wajah Hinata, kemudian dia menyembunyikan ponsel kesayangannya di balik saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Naruto, berdehem dan melanjutkan kata-kata yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku ingin kau bertahan, seburuk apapun perlakuan temanmu. Aku juga ingin kau melawan mereka jika mereka menyakitimu. Sebenarnya mereka iri dengan kecantikan alamimu apalagi matamu yang besar dan indah itu".

"Iri dengan kecantikan alamiku? Mata besar?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Iya benar, orang jepang dilahirkan dengan mata sipit. Kebanyakan dari mereka tak menyukai hal itu, jadi mereka melakukan operasi kelopak mata agar terlihat lebih cantik dan menarik. Tak hanya itu saja, mereka juga memancungkan hidungnya, memotong rahangnya agar punya wajah yang kecil lalu terkadang ada yang merubah bentuk bibirnya" jelas Naruto.

"Waaah, apa benar hal seperti itu benar-benar ada? Apa kau serius Naruto-kun?" Hinata masih tak percaya jika ada orang yang merubah total wajahnya.

"Kau tak percaya, aku akan memperlihatkan beberapa foto padamu".

Naruto membuka ponselnya, dan mengakses internet. Dia mengetik keyword "Plastic surgery in Japan". Dari keyword itu muncul banyaknya foto wanita sebelum dan sesudah melakukan operasi plastik. Naruto mengklik salah satu website diantara banyak website yang ada. Naruto memperlihatkan beberapa foto kepada Hinata. Tak hanya wanita ternyata pria juga ada yang melakukan operasi plastik. Mata Hinata terbelalak, mulutnya menganga lebar. Iya tak percaya ada hal seperti ini di dunia.

"Waahhh Sugoi, apa benar ini foto asli mereka. Mungkin ini foto orang lain"

"Hahaha kau pikir begitu?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukan ponsel ke saku celananya. Hinata mengangguk cepat, Naruto mencoba menjelaskan pada Hinata. "Mereka benar-benar merubah total wajahnya menjadi cantik. Bahkan kau tak akan mengenal mereka lagi. Identitas diri mereka benar-benar sudang hilang".

"Tapi operasi plastik ini terlihat alami. Tak heran jika Jepang adalah negara maju dan salah satu negara terpintar di dunia" ucap Hinata.

"Tapi kecanggihan dan kepintaran manusia digunakan untuk hal yang tidak semestinya. Tanpa rasa takut merubah takdir yang Tuhan telah ciptakan kepada manusia. Ini sungguh menggelikan".

Hinata beralih melihat ke arah Naruto dan di selimuti rasa penasaran. Sekarang Hinata jadi curiga apa ketampanan Naruto juga merupakan hasil rekayasa. Hinata melihat Naruto dan menyipitkan kedua matanya. Naruto merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan Hinata. Naruto benar-benar mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Hinata sekarang tentang dirinya.

"Hei, ketampananku ini asli tanpa hasil rekayasa. Kalau kau tak percaya, aku akan memperlihatkan foto masa kecilku" ucap Naruto berapi-api.

"Hahaha iya aku tahu jadi kau jangan marah seperti itu" ucap Hinata.

Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto yang lucu namun disela-sela tawanya Hinata tampak menangis. Tawanya yang ceria berubah menjadi tangisan. Dia menangis bukan karena sedih tapi dia menangis karena terharu, ditempat asing seperti ini dan bukan juga seorang Jepang asli, masih ada pria tampan seperti Naruto yang mau berteman dengannya. Hinata berharap hal ini akan terus terjalin selama Hinata hidup di Jepang. Mungkin jika Naruto tak ada disampingnya Hinata pasti sudah menyerah dengan semua ini dihari pertama sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, kau mau menerimaku. Aku bisa kuat dihari pertama sekolahku karena kau. Aku harap kau selalu ada disampingku untuk menguatkanku".

Naruto tak kuasa melihat Hinata menangis. Dia kemudian memeluk Hinata erat. Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sudah banyak kejadian seperti ini disekolah yang katanya memiliki murid-murid pintar di Jepang. Tetapi mereka sama sekali tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik sesama sekelasnya. Kesuksesan seseorang tak hanya di lihat dari tingkat kecerdasan namu interaksi sosial itulah yang leih menentukan kesuksesan seseorang kelak.

Di lorong kelas lantai dua, terlihat Kakashi berdiri memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua muridnya. Sebgai wali kelas, kakashi harus kembali memperingatkan siswanya, jika peraturan sekolah ini tak membolehkan laki-laki dan peremupan sering bersama. Hanya pada saat-saat tertentu laki-laki dan perempuan boleh berbaur. Jika mereka melanggar, maka mereka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Dasar anak jaman sekarang susah diatur. Ini harus cepat ditindak " gerutu Kakashi.

ooOOoo

Malam menjelang Hinata sudah berdada dirumah. Saat ini, Hinata makan malam bersama keluarganya dirumah. Hinata sudah tak sabar memakan masakan ibunya, apalagi sambal khas Indonesia buatan ibunya begitu enak. Hinata memakan dengan lahap lele penyet ala ibunya, dia makan tanpa menggunakan sendok namun hanya memakai tangan. Ayah Hinata yang merupakan warga asli Jepang tapi begitu menyukai makanan khas Indonesia ini. Keheningan muncul diantara mereka, Hyuuga Hiashi penasaran bagaimana hari pertama Hinata disekolah.

"Hinata, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah? Apa mereka berlaku baik padamu?" tanya Hiashi. Hinata tak langsung menjawab, ia terus memakan makanan khas Indonesia begitu lahap.

"Iya mereka berlaku baik padaku, jadi ayah jangan khawatir hehe" ucap Hinata. Senyuman, tawa dan rasa bahagia dari Hinata hanyalah bohong belaka. Ia hanya tak mau membuat kedua orang tuanya merasa khawatir.

"Selama di Jepang, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya nak" ucap Ibu Hinata sambil membelai rambut putri satu-satunya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis dan sesekali mengagguk kepada Ibunya. Malam ini Hinata ada janji dengan Naruto-kun untuk mengurus kartu tanda penduduk khusus gaijin tapi dikartu ditulis gaikokujin (warga negara asing). Hemmm hal ini terkesan lebih formal dan sedikit lebih manusiawi. Warga penduduk asli Jepang tak perlu memiliki kartu tanda penduduk, tapi jika kau seorang gaijin maka kau harus memiliki kartu tersebut. Hinata dan ibunya masih belum terdaftar sebagai penduduk pendatang jadi hal-hal seperti itu harus dilakukan. Berbeda lagi dengan ayah Hinata yang tak perlu mengurus hal-hal semacam ini. Awalnya Hinata bertanya pada Naruto, dimana alamat kantor imigrasi di Tokyo. Namun Naruto lebih memilih mengantarkan Hinata secara langsung daripada membiarkan Hinata keluar sendirian.

"Ayah dan ibu, malam ini aku ada janji dengan temanku. Dia akan menemaniku ke kantor imigrasi Tokyo untuk mengurus kartu gaikokujin" ucap Hinata.

"Ahh, silahkan saja, tapi dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Hiashi.

"Dia laki-laki ayah. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Hinata. Hiashi manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Aku sudah selesai makan, aku akan siap-siap pergi ke kantor imigrasi". Hinata bergegas membereskan piring makannya dan langsung menyucinya di dapur.

"Hinata, ayah adalah asli orang Jepang. Jadi, ayah tahu bagaimana tabiat orang Jepang. Sebagai orang tua dan sudah lama tinggal di Indonesia, ayah ingin kau menjaga dirimu sebagai wanita. Pertahankanlah itu sebelum kau menikah" tutur Hiashi.

"Pertahankan apa maksudnya? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti" Hinata benar-benar kebingungan dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau cepat siap-siap nanti temanmu lama menunggu. Orag jepang sangat disiplin nanti kau bisa dimarahi olehnya karena terlambat hehe" ucap Ibu Hinata.

"Baik ibu, aku mengerti!".

ooOOOoo

Hinata berdandan cantik dan rapi, ia tersenyum pada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya didepan pagar. Naruto terlihat makin tempan dengan setelan jaket tebalnya yang berwana hitam, bekaos putih serta jam tangan hitam yang selalu melekat tangan kirinya. Naruto tersipu melihat kecantikan alami dan mata indah Hinata.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk penuh semangat. Ia mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Naruto. Naruto menggandeng tangan kiri Hinata, ia bermaksud agar Hinata aman dan dia bisa melindungi Hinata. Terlebih lagi di keramaian kota Tokyo, jika kau tak hafal jalan maka kau akan tersesat dan juga bisa terpisah dengan kelompok temanmu. Hinata juga tak menolak jika Naruto menggandeng tangannya, kehangatan tangan Naruto membuat Hinata tak begitu merasakan dinginnya kota Tokyo. Hinata begitu menikmati suasana Tokyo dimalam hari. Tapi ada dimana satu titik lokasi yang membuat Hinata tercengang. Hinata tak percaya, ia akan melihat hal demikian di gang sekitar rumahnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" pekik Hinata.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAIJIN / PART 3  
**

**Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina a.k.a NaraGirl****  
****Genre : Romance / ****Hurt / Comfort****  
****Pair : NaruHina and Other****  
****Rating : T****  
****Warning : TYPO, ABAL, OOC, AGAK BERBEDA. FF INI HANYA TERINSPIRASI DARI BEBERAPA KEJADIAN DAN FAKTA KEBUDAYAAN YANG ADA DIJEPANG. KECUALI BUDAYA OPERASI PLASTIK YANG AKU AMBIL DARI BUDAYA KOREA.**** INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA!  
**

" Ya Tuhan".  
Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Hinata shock bahkan sedikit takut melihat hal semacam itu didepan umum. Naruto melihat apa yang Hinata lihat namun, ekspresi Naruto datar dan biasa aja. Hinata bingung, kenapa Naruto tak terkejut sama sekali ketika melihat hal tak senonoh seperti ini. Hinata memutuskan untuk melihat itu sekali lagi untuk memastikan, apakah hal itu nyata atau hanya halusinasinya. Hinata kemudian memberanikan diri namun lagi-lagi Hinata kembali berpaling menatap wajah Naruto. Hinata masih tak mengerti dengan reaksi Naruto melihat hal tersebut, seolah itu bukan kesalahan yang besar bahkan terkesan wajar.

"Naruto-kun, apa hanya ini jalan satu-satunya menuju kantor imigrasi?" tanya Hinata. Naruto tak fokus pada Hinata, ia lebih fokus pada pertunjukan erotis yang ada didepan matanya. Hinata kesal, ia memegang wajah Naruto lalu kemudian dihadapkan ke wajahnya. "Naruto-kun!" bentak Hinata.

"Ahh, itu…iya hanya ini jalan satu-satunya menuju kantor imigrasi. Jika kau berniat memutar balik maka perjalanan yang ditempuh hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit menjadi tiga puluh menit" jelas Naruto.

"Bagaimana ini, aku tak mau berjalan kearah mereka. Itu sungguh memalukan" Hinata begitu panik, walaupun itu bukan dia, namun Hinata sangat malu apalagi ia bersama seorang pria sekarang.

"Tak apa, jangan takut Hinata-chan. Mereka tidak akan marah ataupun terganggu dengan kehadiran kita".

Naruto menarik tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya. Ia sedikit memaksa Hinata untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan gadis berambut hitam keunguan ini, ia hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik tubuh kekar Naruto. Hinata menjadikan tubuh Naruto yang ada disamping kanannya sebagai dinding penghalang penglihatan matanya. Usahanya berhasil, Hinata sudah tak bisa memandang mereka namun suara-suara erotis itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Hinata menutup kedua telinganya namun suara itu masih terdengar samar-samar. Ia sudah tak tahan, Hinata kemudian lari meninggalkan Naruto agar cepat menjauh dari sepasang sejoli gila ini.

"Hei Hinata tunggu aku!"

Tepat dipersimpangan jalan, Hinata menghela nafas sambil memegangi dadanya. Perasaan lega yang luar biasa menghinggapi Hinata. Hinata masih tak percaya dia melihat hal seperti itu dijalan umum. Untung gang rumahnya sepi, Hinata tak bisa membayangkan jika pada saat itu gang menuju rumahnya terlihat ramai. Gadis manis ini mengibas-ngibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya. Serasa ada yang panas, malu yang luar biasa yang membuat wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas. Wajah Hinata tampak kusut dan uring-uringan.

"Hinata kenapa kau lari dan meninggalkanku sendirian?" tanya Naruto.

"Melakukan hal seperti itu di depan umum. Apa mereka gila?. Jika ingin seperti itu setidaknya bisa dilakukan di rumah, apartemen, hotel atau tempat sepi yang tak ada orang. Benar-benar memalukan!" ucap Hinata penuh emosi.

"Memangnya kenapa? apa mereka melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja, mereka seperti tak punya sopan santun. Melakukan perbuatan seperti itu di depan umum tanpa rasa malu. Apalagi mereka masih seorang pelajar, kalau seandainya itu terjadi di Indonesia pasti mereka sudah dihukum oleh penduduk sekitar!"

Hah Naruto sekarang paham bahkan ia hampir saja lupa kalau Hinata adalah orang dari negara luar bukan dari Jepang. Hinata baru beberapa hari ada di Jepang jadi masih belum terbiasa dengan kebiasaan orang Jepang. Naruto menebak, pasti Hinata berasal dari Negara dimana mereka tak terbiasa melihat hal seperti ini di depan umum. Pasti Negara tempat tinggal Hinata adalah Negara yang menentang hubungan diluar nikah. Hinata tiba-tiba menarik Naruto, ia memaksa Naruto untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Naruto melihat Hinata menutup wajah dengn kedua tangannya lalu sesekali Hinata menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. Selain marah melihat hal seperti itu, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa wajah Hinata memerah layaknya tomat yang sudah begitu matang. Naruto tak berani menyanggah opini Hinata, dia baru akan menjawab jika Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Naruto yakin pasti banyak hal-hal yang akan Hinata tanyakan padanya. Jika hal seperti itu, Naruto akan menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya tentang kebiasaan orang Jepang yang menurutnya aneh dan tak sopan. Selama beberapa menit mereka berdua berjalan tanpa komunikasi. Hinata enggan berbicara, dia terlihat masih tak percaya.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata.

"Iya ada apa?"

"Apa semua penduduk Jepang seperti itu?" tanya Hinata sambil terus berjalan dan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat masih shock. Naruto berpikir sejenak, tak ada jalan lain kecuali menjawab jujur pada Hinata.

"Iya ada beberapa penduduk Jepang yang melakukan hal itu didepan umum. Jepang adalah salah satu negara terbesar yang memiliki kehidupan sex bebas di dunia" jawab Naruto santai. Naruto terkadang juga malu mengetahui budaya Jepang yang seperti ini.

"Kalau mereka ingin melakukan hal seperti itu, kenapa mereka tidak menikah saja?" celetuk Hinata.

"Di Jepang kerja mungkin dapat dibilang seperti Tuhan, sebab hidup itu dalam pandangan orang jepang adalah untuk bekerja. Saking gila kerja dan demi mengejar karier maka seseorang akan menikah saat usia sudah menginjak tiga puluh tahun keatas. Tidak mungkin bagi mereka menahan nafsu biologisnya sampai usia tiga puluh tahun, maka dari itu mereka-"

"Melampiaskan kebutuhan biologisnya dan hidup dalam lingkaran sex bebas" ucap Hinata secara tiba-tiba tanpa menunggu Naruto melanjutkan ucapnya. Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Apa mereka tak takut tertular penyakit HIV AIDS?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Entahlah tapi memang penyakit HIV AIDS di Jepang sedikit demi sedikit meningkat. Orang Jepang beranggapan jika kau masih perawan maka mereka menganggapmu tidak gaul atau pergaulanmu lebih rendah dari mereka. Jika gadis jepang menikah dan masih perawan mereka merasa sangat malu. Biasanya kehidupan seks bebas akan dilakukan saat kita meningjak sekolah menengah pertama".

"Apa kau serius Naruto-kun?!" tanya Hinata shock. Naruto mengangguk dan menunjukan wajah polosnya.

"Iya, aku serius tapi kenapa kau terlihat begitu kaget. Apa di Indonesia tak ada seorangpun yang melakukan hubungan intim sebelum menikah?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Dia tak menyangka Naruto berbalik menanyakan hal ini kepadanya. Hinata terdiam, ia berpikir dan ingin menceritakan apa yang ia lihat dinegara Ibunya. Sudah saatnya Hinata berbagi kisah, budaya Indonesia kepada Naruto-kun satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki di Jepang. Setidaknya dia juga ingin memperkenalkan Indonesia pada Naruto. Mungkin dengan menceritakan semua ini, kerinduan Hinata terhadap Indonesia sedikit terobati. Naruto begitu menanti-nanti jawaban Hinata.

"Terlalu munafik jika aku mengatakan orang Indonesia tak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu. Semua negara dimanapun pasti ada yang seperti mereka. Namun budaya Indonesia tak seperti itu, jika warga mengetahui sepasang kekasih berhubungan sex disembarang tempat, mereka akan dihukum, ditelanjangi dan diarak mengelilingi desa" ucap Hinata sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Waah Sugoi" puji Naruto penuh kekaguman.

"Di Indonesia, menikah merupakan hal yang wajib. Jika orang tua memiliki seorang putri berumur dua puluh tiga tahun keatas namun belum memiliki calon suami atau belum menikah pasti orang tua sibuk mencarikan suami untuk mereka. Ehmm kita lurus terus apa harus berbelok?" tanya Hinata setelah melihat persimpangan jalan.

"Ahh kita berbelok dan menyebrang jalan" ucap Naruto.

Hinata mengikuti intruksi Naruto tanpa menaruh rasa curiga sekalipun karena tak mungkin Naruto akan mencelakainya. Naruto terdiam sambil mengikuti langkah Hinata. Otak Naruto diliputi banyak pertanyaan. Apa benar di dunia ini ada Negara yang memiliki budaya seperi itu? tapi tentunya Hinata tak akan berbohong mengenai hal seperti ini. Walaupun Naruto orang jepang namun Naruto sangat menghargai kesucian wanita. Dari dulu Naruto ingin menemukan seorang gadis yang tak hidup dalam lingkaran sex bebas diantara jutaan wanita di seluruh Jepang. Ia tahu itu mustahil namun sekarang Naruto percaya bahwa tak ada yang mustahil didunia ini. Bukti dari itu semua adalah Hinata.

Jalanan di Tokyo sangatlah ramai, budaya berjalan lebih banyak daripada budaya berkendaraan. Ini lah perbedaan mencolok antara Jepang dan Indonesia. Di Indonesia pengendara lebih banyak daripada pengendara kaki, maka dari itu kota Jakarta yang merupakan tempat tinggal Hinata dulu begitu panas, polusi dan sangat macet. Kalau di Tokyo kebalikannya, jarang macet, dan udara masih terasa sejuk. Mungkin factor iklim juga bisa mempengaruhi budaya suatu negara, Indonesia beriklim tropis tentunya suhu udara sangat panas karena itulah orang Indonesia lebih memilih untuk naik transportasi umum daripada berjalan dibawah sinar matahari. Lain halnya di Jepang, Jepang berada di kawasan beriklim sedang dengan pembagian empat musim yang jelas. Diantaranya musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur dan musim dingin. Karena iklim Jepang seperti inilah, yang membuat mereka nyaman berjalan kaki karena tubuh mereka akan terasa sedikit hangat. Hinata berhenti di pinggir jalan. Kebetulan tak ada orang yang searah dengannya. Hinata heran melihat mobil-mobil berhenti dan berjejer bersamaan dengan dirinya yang berdiri tegak disamping trotoar.

"Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja. Ayo jalan!" ucap Naruto yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya. Hinata terkesiap, ia berlari kecil menuju Naruto.

"Apa tak masalah jika kita menyebrang jalan seenaknya begitu? Tidak ada lampu lalu lintas disana tapi kenapa mobil itu berbaris dan berhenti?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Kenapa, ada yang salah?"

"Ahh iya aku ingat, kau masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang Jepang. Mobil-mobil itu berhenti karena mereka sengaja memberi jalan kepada kita. Di Jepang pejalan kaki adalah raja. Mereka adalah pengguna jalan yang paling di utamakan".

"Wah sugoi, kalau seperti ini aku jadi senang berjalan kaki" celetuk Hinata.

"Memangnya di Indonesia tak seperti ini?".

"Dalam hal lalu lintas, pejalan kaki adalah pengguna jalan yang tertindas lebih tepatnya tak dianggap. Kendaraan bermotor tak mau mengalah seperti disini. Trotoar jalan digunakan tak semestinya. Fungsi trotoar adalah untuk pejalan kaki tapi berubah menjadi tempat untuk berdagang".

"Kau pasti bercanda".

"Aku tidak bercanda Naruto-kun". Mata Hinata melihat sebuah gedung besar bertuliskan Kantor Imigrasi Jepang. "Ehmm gedungnya disini ya?" tanya Hinata

"Iya, ayo kita masuk".

ooOOoo

Di dalam kantor imigrasi sangat sibuk. Banyak warga negara asing yang ada disini khusunya warga negara yang tinggal di Amerika dan Eropa. Hinata mengambil sebuah kartu yang bertuliskan sebuah nomor. Nomor urutan antrian Hinata. Naruto duduk diruang tunggu, sedangkan Hinata berjalan ke petugas bagian pengurus kartu gaikokujin. Naruto tersenyum kepada Hinata,dan gadis itupun membalasnya. Hati Naruto terasa nyaman dan bahagia setiap melihat senyuman Hinata. Untunglah antrian tak begitu panjang jadi proses pembuatan kartu tak begitu lama. Di belakang Hinata, ada lima orang gadis muda keturunan Amerika yang ikut antri. Hinata terlihat sedikit pendek dibandingkan lima gadis Amerika itu namun wajah Hinata terlihat lebih muda dan imut. Naruto mengeryitkan keningnya, ia heran dengan petugas yang lebih mendahulukan orang dibelakang Hinata. Padahal jelas-jelas Hinata datang lebih dulu. Naruto tak terima, ia menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah masam.

"Kenapa dia mendahulukan gadis-gadis itu, padahal kau mengantri lebih dulu?".

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, mungkin petugas itu memiliki alasan tertentu. Lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu" pinta Hinata.

"Tidak aku ingin disini saja".

Naruto masih tak percaya kalau mereka menganggap orang Eropa atau Amerika jauh lebih diutamakan daripada warga lainnya. Ada pendapat di Jepang bahwa Gaijin dari Eropa-Amerika : beradab, Turki-Jepang-China : Semi beradab, sedangkan Afrika-Australia : Keji. Lagi-lagi Naruto melihat petugas, lebih mendahulukan gadis Amerika yang lain. Naruto tak terima, apa bedanya Hinata dan gadis Amerika itu. kenapa dalam lembaga imigrasipun Hinata harus mendapatkan tindak Rasisme.

"Aku benar-benar benci orang seperti dia" ucap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Pekik Hinata.

Naruto tak menghiraukan omongan Hinata, ia berjalan maju mendekati meja petugas pengurus kartu gaikokujin. Naruto menatap marah kearah petugas laki-laki yang memiliki tampang memuakkan baginya. Petugas itu heran dan menyuruh Naruto mengantri.

"Maaf nak, kau harus mengantri dulu"

BUUGH! Naruto meninju pipi petugas begitu keras. Bahkan hidung petugas itupun berdarah. Semua orang terkejut melihat perbuatannya. Hinata tak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan hal sejauh itu.

ooOOoo

Dirumah yang sederhana namun terkesan mewah, terlihat sepasang suami istri bercengkrama didepan televise. Sang istri sibuk merajut syal utuk putra kesayanganya, sang suami santai sibuk membaca Koran sambil mensecap secangkir kopi. Tiba-tiba suara deringan telfon terdengar nyaring keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Minato, tolong angkat telfonnya!" perintah Kushina.

"Baik" ucap Minato. Minato berjalan kearah meja kecil khusus untuk telfon. Ia mengangkat telfon tanpa ragu. "Hallo, bersama keluarga Namikaze disini?". Minato mendegarkan penjelasan dari suara seberang dengan sekasma. "Apa, putraku di Kantor polisi?!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	4. Chapter 4

**GAIJIN / PART 4**

**Author : Maulida NaraNaruHina a.k.a NaraGirl****  
****Genre : Romance / ****Hurt / Comfort****  
****Pair : NaruHina and Other****  
****Rating : T****  
****Warning : TYPO, ABAL, OOC, AGAK BERBEDA. FF INI HANYA TERINSPIRASI DARI BEBERAPA KEJADIAN DAN FAKTA KEBUDAYAAN YANG ADA DIJEPANG. KECUALI BUDAYA OPERASI PLASTIK YANG AKU AMBIL DARI BUDAYA KOREA.**

Di kantor polisi yang lokasinya tak jauh dari kantor urusan imigrasi Tokyo, terlihat hiruk pikuk kesibukan petugas yang mencatat keterangan pelapor akibat tindak kriminal. Ada yang menjadi korban tindak pencopetan, pencurian bahkan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Seaman apapun predikat yang disandang oleh suatu negara tetap aja Kriminal masih ada dalam kehidupan suatu rakyat di negara maju manapun termasuk Jepang. Hinata, Naruto , serta petugas bagian pembuatan kartu gaikokujin duduk bersamaan dihadapan seorang petugas kepolisian yang mencoba menginterogasi mereka bertiga. Seumur hidup baru pertama kali Hinata masuk ke kantor polisi. Bagi Hinata, kantor polisi sangat menakutkan apa lagi mendengar teriak-teriakan orang yang saling bertengkar untuk menuntut ganti rugi akibat kerusakan yang sudah pelaku lakukan. Hinata duduk diantara dua pria yang saling bersitegang. Perasaan dan keadaan seperti ini benar-benar tak nyaman bagi Hinata. Naruto melirik Hinata sekejap, entah kenapa ia tak suka melihat Hinata dekat-dekat dengan pria pelaku rasisme ini.

"Hinata, duduklah disini. Biar aku saja yang duduk ditengah!" perintah Naruto.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia berdiri, menyuruh Hinata bergeser dan menempati tempat duduk Hinata sebelumnya. Mata petugas imigrasi dan Naruto saling beradu, seolah akan mencengkram satu sama lain. Terlihat jelas si petugas imigrasi meringis kesakitan karena pukulan keras dari Naruto dibagian pipinya. Petugas kepolisisan sedikit kesal melihat tingkah mereka bertiga.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya petugas kepolisian kepada petugas imigrasi.

"Namaku Subarasi Kagawa" jawab si petugas imigrasi.

"Bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya?"

"Aku tak tahu alasan anak ini memukulku. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang lalu memukulku".

Subarasi Kagawa adalah seorang pria berumur tiga puluh tahun, ia sudah lima tahun bekerja di kantor imigrasi Tokyo namun baru kali ini ia mendapat perlakuan kasar dari seorang penduduk yang akan mengurus kartu gaikokujin, apalagi yang memukul warga Jepang senndiri. Raut wajah Naruto biasa saja, dia sama sekali tak menyesal dengan apa yang sudah diperbuat. Mata petugas polisi beralih melihat Naruto yang memandang kearahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apa alasanmu memukul petugas imigrasi ini?" tanya polisi.

"Dia sudah melanggar hukum" jawab Naruto enteng.

"Melanggar hukum katamu? yang melanggar hukum itu kau, atas tuduhan kekerasan dan penganiayaan" elak Subarasi kagawa.

"Kau juga telah melanggar hukum dengan dugaan pasal UU No.40 tahun 2008 tentang penghapusan diskriminasi ras dan etnis!" bantah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya petugas polisi pada Naruto.

"Dia sudah melakukan tindakan rasisme kepada Hyuga Hinata. Saat Hinata mengurus kartu gaikokujin, Hinata mengantri terlebih dahulu namun pria ini mendahulukan tiga gadis amerika yang ada dibelakang Hinata. Apa karena ia masih menganggap bangsa Amerika lebih tinggi dan beradab dari bangsa-bangsa lain. Apakah bangsa maju seperti Jepang masih menganut pendapat Fuzawa Yukichi yang menganggap, Eropa-Amerika : beradab, Turki-Jepang-China : Semi beradab, sedangkan Afrika-Australia : Keji?. Ini sungguh memuakkan!". Hinata terkesima dengan penuturan Naruto yang mengutarakan pasal hukum secara gamblang didepan penegak hukum. Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil memandang Naruto penuh arti. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana berterima kasih pada pria tampan ini. Hinata juga tak menyangka kalau Naruto sedikit paham tentang hukum. Tanpa diduga Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata yang bertumpu dipahanya. Genggaman ini adalah cara Naruto memberi kekuatan kepada Hinata dan tak boleh takut ataupun menyerah saat mengalami ketidak adilan seperti ini. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata tersenyum senang saat bersama Naruto.

"Pak Subarasi, kenapa anda mendahulukan gadis amerika itu daripada gadis ini? padahal dia mengantri lebih dulu?".

Subarasi Kagawa kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan polisi. Akhirnya dia menyadari kesalahannya. Subarasi adalah salah satu penduduk Jepang yang begitu mengagungkan amerika dan menganggap bahwa orang Amerika itu istimewa daripada bangsa lain termasuk orang Jepang sendiri. Ia tak bisa mengelak tuduhan Naruto atas tindak Rasisme terhadap Hinata. Memang apa yang dilakukan itu salah dan pantas untuk mendapatkan hukuman tapi Naruto juga melakukan kesalahan karena telah memukul orang.

"Anda tak bisa menjawabnya pak Subarasi?" polisi itu bertanya sambil menunggu sebuah jawab yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku memang salah dan aku pantas untuk dihukum. Aku juga menarik laporan atas tindakan pemukulan ini". Raut wajah Subarasi Kagawa lesu dan terlihat sangat menyesal.

Hinata melihat petugas imigrasi itu penuh arti. Ia berfikir bahwa Subarasi adalah tulang punggung keluarga, memiliki istri dan anak. Jika tindakan Rasisme ini sampai ke Jalur hukum, bagaimana dengan keluarga kecil mereka. Lagipula Subarasi sudah menraik kembali tuntutannya terhadap Naruto. Hinata juga tak mau hal ini sampai ke ranah Hukum.

"Pak polisi, aku mohon kasus ini tidak usah diperpanjang lagi. Aku tidak merasa tersinggung dan tidak apa-apa dengan kejadian rumit yang terjadi malam ini. Aku ingin semuanya selesai" ucap Hinata tanpa ragu.

Subarasi melihat Hinata tak percaya, ia tak menyangka gadis yang sudah diperlakukan secara tak adil ini memiliki jiwa pemaaf yang begitu besar. Rasa bersalah yang bersarang dihatinya semakin meradang. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana caranya berterima kasih kepada Hinata kecuali sebuah kalimat "terima kasih" yang terucap dari mulutnya. HInata tersenyum manis dan ramah kepada Subarasi, namun pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu menunduk lesu. Subarasi Kagawa tak kuasa memandang wajah Hinata lama-lama. Lega untuk Subarasi namun menjengkelkan bagi Naruto. Naruto tak tahu kenapa Hinata mudah sekali mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa" dengan kasus serius seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia tak mempunyai hak menjebloskan petugas imigrasi itu ke penjara karena korban sebenarnya adalah Hinata.

"Apa anda yakin nona?" tanya polisi, Hinata mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Baiklah kalau begitu kasus ini selesai sampai disini".

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sepasang suami istri berjalan mendekat ke meja intreograsi dimana Naruto putranya berada. Pria berambut pirang bermata biru, adalah ayah Naruto. Ia bernama Namikaze Minato. Ternyata sang ayah tak kalah tampan dengan putranya. Seorang lagi adalah wanita berambut merah dan panjang. Wanita ini adalah Ibu Naruto yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina. Ekspresi sangar dan menahan amarah sudah tampak di garis-garis wajahnya. Hinata sedikit ketakutan melihat wanita setengah baya ini. Berbeda dengan ayah Naruto yang terlihat kalem dan santai.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Kushina.

Datang-datang Kushina langsung menjewer telinga putranya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia menjewer sambil menggelandang Naruto. Naruto merasakan daun telinganya mau lepas. Jeweran ibunya begitu sakit. Kushina membawa keluar Naruto dari kantor polisi, sedangkan Minato berterima kasih dan meminta maaf atas kejadian malam ini kepada petugas introgasi. Hinata sebisa mungkin menahan tawa melihat kejadian lucu ini namun ia juga kasihan melihat Naruto, karena demi melindungi dirinya Naruto dimarahin oleh ibunya.

"Aduh, ibu lepaskan. Telingaku sakit sekali" pinta Naruto.

"Kau ini benar-benar anak yag susah diatur sampai-sampai kau dibawa ke kantor polisi! Kenapa kau berani sekali memukul petugas imigrasi". Kushina memukul-mukul punggung Naruto dengan tas tangannya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Aku memukul karena dia melanggar hukum" jawab Naruto. Kushina berhenti sejenak mendengar penjelasan putranya, namun detik berikutnya Kushina memukul putarnya kembali.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan!".

"Sudahlah Kushina, Naruto seperti itu pasti ada alasannya"ucap Minato.

"Minato, kau ini selalu memanjakan Naruto!"

Kushina melepaskan jewerannya, Naruto hanya bisa meringis keaskitan sambil memegangi telinganya. Hinata harus berbuat sesuatu agar Naruto tak terus-terusan dimarahi. Hinata berusaha masuk dalam lingkaran keluarga Namikaze.

"Maaf sebelumnya, paman, bibi, Naruto-kun tidak bersalah. Dia memukul petugas imigrasi karena berusaha melindungiku atau memberi keadilan padaku!". Kushina terdiam dan beralih memandang hinata.

"Memberi keadilan? Apa kau temannya Naruto?" tanya Minato penuh senyuman.

"Iya aku teman sekelas Naruto, saat aku mengurus kartu Gaikokujin. Petugas imigrasi tak mempedulikan aku dan menyuruh tiga gadis Amerika mendahuluiku. Dia melakukan tindakan rasisme, Naruto-kun tak terima dan memukul petugas imigrasi. Lagipula petugas imigrasi sudah mencanut tuntutannya"Hinata mencoba menjelaskan dan melihat Kushina penuh arti.

"Benarkah seperti itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Kushina, Naruto mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan padaku dari tadi?!". Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia heran dengan sikap ibunya ini. "Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Kushina ramah.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata" jawab Hinata.

"Nama yang cantik secantik wajahmu. Apakah kau kekasih Naruto?" ujar Kushina blak-blakan.

"Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Naruto-kun dan aku hanya berteman" jawab Hinata gugup. Ia begitu malu mendapat pertanyaan to the poin seperti ini. Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum dan saling pandang penuh arti.

"Baiklah kalau urusan di kantor polisi sudah selesai. Kami akan pulang, apa kau ikut bersama kami Naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarkan Hinata pulang" ucap Naruto.

"Ehemmm, kalian akan berkencan ya?" goda Kushina.

"Ti..tidak bibi" jawab Hinata malu.

"Hahahahaha ya sudahlah, ayah dan ibu pulang dulu Naruto" ucap Minato.

ooOOoo

Hinata dan Naruto tiba disuatu pusat perbelanjaan elektronik yang dinamakan Akihabara. Tempat wisata di Tokyo yang sering disebut juga dengan Akiba ini, merupakan sebuah tempat wisata yang berupa kawasan pusat perbelanjanan elektronok yang berada di sekitar Stasiun Akihabara, Tokyo, Jepang. Bagi para penggemar barang-barang elektronik tempat ini wajib dikunjungi. Terutama bagi mereka yang punya hobi dengan manga, anime, atau video game, tempat ini adalah surganya. Toko-toko di sini menyediakan aneka ragam alat elektronik yang sangat lengkap sekali.  
Untuk mencapai tempat ini, pengunjung bisa menggunakan alat transportasi Kereta Api dari Stasiun Tokyo menuju Stasiun Akihabara, hanya dalam waktu 5 menit saja. Selain surganya pecinta elektronik terutama manga dan anime, tempat ini juga cukup indah dikunjugi pada malam hari. Hinata terkagum-kagum dengan gemerlap lampu yang terpajang diatas toko-toko bawah. Tokyo memang benar-benar indah. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan kekaguman warna-warni lampu neon diantara cahaya malam.

"Wah indah sekali" puji Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum senang melihat Hinata kembali ceria. Semakin kedalam mereka masuk ke kawasan Akibahara, semakin banyak klinik-klinik praktek opreasi plastik dengan harga yang murah. Iklan-iklan make over wajah bagaikana itik buruk rupa disulap menjadi angsa yang cantik. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan Hinata, anehnya semua klinik itu penuh sesak dengan antrian wanita mulai dari umur dalapan tahun keatas untuk melakukan operasi plastik. Hinata melihat ke sekeliling kawasan Akibahara, jika diperhatikan secara seksama wanita-wanita disini memiliki kecantikan wajah yang sama bahkan wajah yang sama persis. Apa begitu banyak orang terlahir kembar di Jepang. Naruto tahu, tatapan Hinata ke orang-orang sama sekali tak wajar.

"Hinata. Kenapa kau menatap mereka seperti itu?".

"Mereka benar-benar cantik. Apa di Jepang merupakan penduduk dengan jumlah saudara kembar didunia?" tanya Hinata. Naruto tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Hinata.

"Tidak. Mereka terlihat kembar karena operasi plastik!"

"Benarkah?".

"Iya, kecantikan asli orang Jepang sudah jarang dijumpai!" Hinata manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat seorang pemuda diantara kerumunan orang banyak. Pemuda itu memetik gitar sambil bernyanyi lagu-lagu lama Jepang. Ternyata dia adalah seorang penyanyi jalanan. Suaranya begitu merdu dan khas vocal penyanyi Jepang. Hinata tertarik, dan ia pun mengajak Naruto untuk melihat pemuda itu. Semua warga yang datang kesini begitu menikmati alunan lagu dan petikan gitar sang penyanyi jalanan. Benar-benar hebat, semuanya terlarut dalam suasana. Seolah sang penyanyi bisa membawa orang lain jatuh kedalam dunianya. Sorak sorai semua orang mengakhiri pertunjukan penyanyi jalanan, sema pegunjung membeli lembaran uang kertas kepadanya. Ternyata pemuda ini benar-benar memikat perhatian pengunjung.

"Apa aku bisa memainkan gitar ini?" tanya Hinata kepada sang penyanyi jalanan. Naruto sedikit heran dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba ingin memainkan sebuah lagu.

"Oh tentu, silahkan" ucapnya.

**Namida nagashita atode Hitori mitsumeteru asayake****  
****Honki jyanai tte itte Hoshikute nando mo kiita no de **  
**Runaway****  
**— Menangis menatap matahari terbit sendirian  
— Ku ingin kau katakan kau tak serius, Ku bertanya padamu berkali-kali**Hitori de wa****  
****Yakusoku datte mamorenai yo****  
****Anata wa****  
****Watashi ga inakutemo heiki na no**

— Sendirian…Ku tak bisa menjaga janjiku  
— Kau…apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja tanpaku?**Mune ga itai kurai tsurai****  
****Mada hanaretakunai no baby****  
****Sayonara wa shitakunai****  
****Anata no soba ni itai no baby**

— Ini begitu menyakitkan hatiku  
— Aku tak ingin membiarkanmu pergi, sayang  
— Jangan katakan selamat tinggal  
— Aku ingin disisimu, sayang**Ima nara Motto motto motto motto Wakari aeru hazu dakara****  
****Mou ichido Zutto zutto zutto zutto Aishiteru to itte****  
**— Jika sekarang ku pikir kita bisa lebih mengerti satu sama lain  
— Katakan padaku lagi, kau akan selalu mencintaiku

Naruto terkesima, ia tak menyangka Hinata memiliki bakat terpendam seperti ini. Suaranya begitu khas yang tak dimiliki penyanyi lain. Ini lagu patah hati namun iramanya cepat. Tapi jika mendalami liriknya, lagu ini menggambarkan seseorang yang tak mau ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya. Sedikit demi sedikit penonton yang membubarkan diri, kembali ke tempat semula. Petikan gitar hinata dan suaranya membuat semua penonton terkesima. Hinata bernyanyi dengan tawa dan senyuman yang bebsa dan lepas, berdeba sekali dengan Hinata yang Naruto kenal. Bersamaan dengan itu, jantung Naruto berdetak kencang dan mulai abnormal. Kecantikan alami yang terpancar dai wajah Hinata, membuat Naruto terlena dan terbius dengan paras dan senyumannya. Naruto memegang dadanya untuk memastikan apa jantungnya masih berfungsi atau error karena pergerakan otot jantung yang tak normal.

**Ima nara Motto motto motto motto Wakari aeru hazu dakara****  
****Mou ichido Zutto zutto zutto zutto Aishiteru to itte**

— Jika sekarang ku pikir kita bisa lebih mengerti satu sama lain  
— Katakan padaku lagi, kau akan selalu mencintaiku

Setelah alunan lagu selesai, semua bersorak lebih meriah dari penyanyi muda sebelumnya. Sungguh menakjubkan, itulah yang ia rasakan. Hinata baru pertama kali ini merasakan atmosfer seperti ini. Judul lagu ini adalah Broken Heart, Hinata sendiri yang menciptakan lagu ini di waktu luang. Orang-orang itu semakin banyak memberikan uang kertas. Hinata tak percaya, karnyanya disukai banyak orang. Tak hanya orang lain, Naruto juga tak kalah heboh.

"Wow, Sugoi!" puji Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan dan mendekati Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu.

"Ini kartu namaku!" ucap sang penyanyi jalanan. "Aku berharap kau akan menerima tawaranku. Kau memang hebat".

"Ehh apa ini?" Hinata mengambil kartu nama orang itu dan mengeceknya. Hinata dan Naruto tak percaya melihat penjelasan yang tertera di kartu nama.

"Sugoi!" pekik Naruto tak percaya.

**TO BE CONTUNE**

**ORIGINAL SONG FROM AZU-BROKEN HEART.**

**MASALAH PASAL DIATAS, ADALAH PASAL HUKUM YANG ADA DI INDONESIA. PASAL ITU BUKAN BUATAN SENDIRI TAPI MEMANG ADA. GAG TAHU APAKAH PASAL DIJEPANG SEPERTI INI JUGA ADA HEHEHE **

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT ORANG YANG MAU REVIEW, FAVORIT DAN FOLLOW FF INI **


End file.
